Reflections
by ArcticDemonWolf
Summary: What if there was another world on the other side of the mirror. And what if your reflection wasn't actually a reflection... After Natsu goes missing the guild finds this out the hard way.
1. Chapter 1

No one's POV:

 _The room was dark and cold. In the distance you could hear dripping. Slow and rhythmic. Like a heartbeat. It was a fairly large room which had been made for lots of people but a lone eight people sat around one of the dozens of tables, placed around the room._

" _A-are you sure we should do this? I mean its not exactly fair on them..." The figure on the end spoke up hesitantly._

" _Not Fair... when have our lives ever been fair? They're up there living great lives and we're stuck down here, and you're saying this isn't FAIR?" Another figure responded angrily._

" _I have to agree. They don't even realise we exist, they deserve to feel our pain for a change." A girl spoke up on the opposite end of the table._

" _So its decided. We will leave tonight. Finally." The final voice said menacingly._

Natsu's POV:

I woke up in a cold sweat. Seriously that dream again? I've been having that dream a lot in the past week. The only difference last night was that they said they're doing their plan tonight. I always wake up before my dream ends though. And I don't want to worry my nakama, that something's wrong with me. I can picture it now. Erza dragging me out of the guild hall to 'fix me' and Gray taunting me for the rest of my life.

*shiver*

Yeah, I'm definitely not telling them, that would be worse than the nightmare itself. Anyway, its time to get out of bed now. I fling both of my legs out of my hammock and sit up for a few moments.

Wait. What's the time? its really bright outside. I open my window and look outside. Judging by the light I'd say its about midday. But that can't be right Happy usually wakes me up earlier than this.

I turn around to check Happy's bed. He isn't there. Sometimes he crawls into my bed I think hopefully. He isn't there either. That's odd he never leaves the house without me. Maybe he's hiding somewhere.

"Happy? Buddy, I know you're in here." I say out loud. No reply. "Ok Happy you win. Game over you can come out now, bud." Once again no reply. "Happy. This isn't funny anymore. Where are you?" no reply.

Panic begins to settle in. He always tells me if he leaves the house without me. What if he was kidnapped in the middle of the night. What if he was sucked through a wormhole into another world. What if he was abducted by aliens. What if-

The door slams open and I jump into a defensive position. Who is it? I cant tell because their figure is silhouetted against the light pouring in through the door. I can make out that their holding a weapon and I'm about to charge when-

"Natsu! NAAATTSSUUU!" is that Happy? As I thought that, said exceed flew out from behind the figure and slammed into me with enough force to smash a brick wall. "Natsu. Are you Ok?" Happy asked on top of me.

"Well After the pain from being winded is gone, I'll be fine." I replied breathily. He looked really worried. "Are you ok, Happy? You look like you're worried about something." After I said that, he beamed down at me.

"Of course I'm OK, I just went for an early breakfast." He replied.

"You went without me!" I Said feeling hurt and depressed. Wait what about the figure that came with him? With a weapon! I jumped to my feet and got in my defensive position again. "Do you know who this is Happy?"

"Good Morning, Natsu." The figure stepped inside. Now that they weren't shrouded in light I could make out silver armour and... red hair.

"Erza?" I gasped as I realise who it was.

"were you going to attack me Natsu?" she said to me whilst looking down at me with that face that says ' _answer correctly or else'._

"No Erza, I just didn't recognise you and I thought you were going to attack and-" I ended my sentence abruptly. "Happy, why did you bring Erza back to ours, if you were just eating breakfast?"

Happy looked a me with wide eyes "I j-just thought th-at y-you-"

"I was eating breakfast with Happy and we realised that you're usually in the guild hall before midday. So, I came back with him to see that you were ok. Which you obviously are." Erza interrupted happy before he could finish his sentence properly.

"Oh, well thanks for taking care of Happy, Erza, I owe you one." I replied. But I want to know. I want to know what Happy was going to say.

Erza's POV:

"Anyway I'll take my leave now, as I was planning to go armour shopping this afternoon. Would you care to accompany me?" I asked Natsu. I could tell he didn't quite believe what I just said, so I changed the subject to distract him.

"Ummm No thanks Erza, I had plans to -uh- go to Lucy's today. But I'll see you at the guild later." Natsu said very quickly as he shut the door in my face. He can be so rude and childish sometimes. However its at times like these that I worry about him. I mean what I told him wasn't what actually happened...

 _flashback_

" _I will have one strawberry cake please." I said to Mirajane politely_. _Oh how I love strawberry cake_ _with its creamy icing spread out evenly around it and the strawberries sitting neatly on the top-_

" _For breakfast? are you sure you don't want something else Erza?" Mirajane replied still smiling sweetly at me. Mirajane is a great friend and all but how dare she get in the way of my true love._

" _I'm sure I want my strawberry cake." I said nicely again even if a little forced. Before we could argue the guild doors slammed open. Everyone in the room went silent and looked towards the door._

" _Someone please help!" Happy flew into the guild hall and straight to the master "Its Natsu! Something's wrong with him!"_

" _Happy calm down. Breathe." Makarov calmed Happy down somewhat but Happy was still in a frantic state of mind, he wouldn't stop shaking and he looks... genuinely frightened._

" _Happy, what's wrong with Natsu?" I spoke up. What could possibly have happened to Natsu that would make Happy this scared. Natsu can handle himself if it was fight so..._

" _When I woke up this morning he was still sleeping but he was shaking and talking about a plan. I thought it was just an ordinary dream at first but then he started screaming and crying 'It BURNS! STOP LEAVE ME ALONE!' And there was a dark aura surrounding him. When I tried to wake him up he kept telling me that his suffering was fair or something. PLEASE HELP NATSU SOMEONE, ANYONE!" Happy started crying as he was speaking._

" _Happy, it's ok I'm sure Natsu was just having a really bad dream, Erza, would you please take happy back to his house and show him that Natsu's fine." Master said as calm and collected as ever but I could here a hint of worry in his voice, so I knew he thought it was more than a dream._

" _Of course, Master. Happy come on I'll show you that it's nothing to worry about, ok?" Happy nodded meekly. I stood up and exited the guild hall with Happy_.

 _End of flashback_

And that's what really happened. I'm worried even more than I was when I entered now, because Natsu seemed to have no recollection of the events that had occurred whilst he was sleeping. I better go and report this to master and see what he thinks.

Happy's POV:

I watched as Natsu shut the door in Erza's face. She wasn't going to let that one slide. I look over to Natsu and he looks really confused. If he finds out what really happened even after Erza lied to him we'll be in trouble.

"Sooo Natsu we're going to Lucy's?" I said in a light-hearted tone, snickering.

"Yeah, unless you want to leave me for food again." He said looking down at me with a disapproving look. I continued to smile. Natsu headed towards the door "You comin' then?"

"Aye Sir!" I said and flew out of the door before him. today was going to was going to be a really long day.

Lucy's POV:

I had just got out of the bath after using my new body soap that Erza bought for me. It was heavenly. I felt like the clouds were giving me a massage from heaven. I entered my room when-

"Lucy! What's up?" Natsu said from where he was perched on my bed, giving me a little wave. The way his pink hair sticks up on his head makes me wonder if its fluffy, if I could just reach out and...

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BEDROOM!" I screamed at him "LUCY KICK!" I kicked him straight in the face.

"Lucy is that a habit now?" Happy snickered behind me. I looked down just in time to see my towel flutter to the ground, it must have fallen off when I kicked Natsu. "GET OUT!" I screamed at them as I picked up my towel. I kicked out of my bedroom and sighed. Why me?

"Lucy, let us in, I promise we'll behave." Natsu's voice could be heard through the door. Well I guess I could let them in if...

"Natsu, I'll let you in if you go and buy me some strawberry ice cream. Now." I stated.

"Sure Luce, I'll be back before you know it!" I could already hear him running down the stairs to get outside. I sighed, thank god now I can get ready, without being interrupted.

"Lucy, I need to speak to you." A voice spoke up behind me.

"KKKYYYAAA!" I screamed and turned around to face Happy. "BAKA NEKO! You gave me a heart attack! How did you even get in?"

"Through the window. Anyway Lucy I'm serious right now. Something's wrong with Natsu." He told me whilst looking really worried.

That's when he explained **everything** to me...

?'s POV:

I watch as he passes me smiling idiotically about visiting Lucy. His white scarf fluttering around his neck as he runs past. Yes. That's right. Smile whilst you can... Tonight you'll feel my suffering.

 **A/N**

 **Ok so this is my first story, so I apologise if there are any problems with my writing. If so please review so that I can further my writing skills, and make better chapters. I'm also open to suggestions. A great thanks to** **firephonex123** **for helping me along the writing process. I will try to update every weekend, but I probably wont be able to every weekend. Anyway if you come back next weekend, see you then**

 **ArcticDemonWolf**


	2. Chapter 2

_?'s POV:_

 _I watch as he passes me smiling idiotically about visiting Lucy. His white scarf fluttering around his neck as he runs past. Yes. That's right. Smile whilst you can... Tonight you'll feel my suffering._

Lucy's POV:

"That is odd. I've never heard of someone feeling pain in their sleep. And this dark aura, can you describe it in any other way other than dark?" I spoke to happy as I walked over to my bookshelf there has to be something on this...

"I don't know how else to describe it. It was dark and evil, like a monster that was coming to eat me. I was so scared..." Happy trailed off as tears started forming in his eyes. "I never thought I would be that scared of Natsu..."

"Don't worry Happy. I'm sure its nothing, look I'll call Levy on this lacrima to see if she knows anything. It'll be fine, trust me." I stroked Happy's head and spoke in a reassuring tone. He nodded, but kept his head low. To be honest if I was him, I would be scared too. I hope Levy knows something.

"Hello?" Levy's face appeared on the lacrima I was holding in my spare hand. "Oh Luce, What's up, Is your book ready yet?" She asked in a hopeful tone.

"Sorry Levy." I sighed dramatically "No story yet-"

"Awww Luuucceee, you need to hurry up with your story, I really wanna read it..." Levy said pouting.

"Yeah well it will be done soon. Anyway I called you to see if you know anything about cases of people feeling pain in their sleep..." I said to her, I'm getting more serious now.

"Pains whilst your sleeping are quite common, they're often caused by overexerting yourself in the day, and aching muscles, you should know this Luce, its pretty simple stuff..." Levy replied whilst frowning.

"No I mean real pain, like burning in your sleep. Oh, and a... dark? A dark aura around the person." I spoke slowly so that I didn't mess up what I was saying. I had to show Happy that Natsu was fine. And myself...

"Burning? And a dark aura? Let me just check, I'll be back in a moment." Levy's face disappeared off of the lacrima, but I knew she was still there as I could hear shuffling in the background. It was probably going to take her ages to find a book about what Happy descri-

"Ok, this is what I found." Levy's face appeared back on the lacrima, and made me jump. Levy read the book she had in her hands with her wind-reader glasses, her brows furrowed as she read. Suddenly she shut the book she was reading abruptly and looked at me, through the lacrima.

"Lu-chan, can you tell me the symptoms again?" Levy spoke with a solemn look on her face.

"Ummm, sure, feeling a burning sensation in your sleep and being surrounded by a dark aura." I spoke slowly again so that Levy could find out what was wrong. It wasn't bad was it? Natsu isn't in trouble, is he?

"Lu-chan, you don't know anyone who is experiencing those symptoms do you?" Levy spoke very seriously.

"I do, that's why I'm asking you, Happy wants to know too. Its nothing bad is it?" I noticed a hint of fear in my voice and mentally cursed myself, as I hear Happy begin to sniffle behind me.

"Lu-chan, who?" Levy was frowning again and she sounded... was that sympathy? "Lu-chan, who?" she repeated herself.

"Natsu." The words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them and a horrified expression crossed Levy's face. "What Levy? What is it?" she was beginning to scare me.

"ok, Lu-chan I'm on my way, get him to lie down on your sofa or something." Levy spoke rapidly and it took me a moment to process what she was saying.

"What do you mean get him to lie down? Levy tell me what's wrong?" I was panicking openly now. There was no need to hide it Happy was already crying now.

"Trust me Lu, don't let him out of your sight, I'm leaving now." Levy had shoved her coat on and was heading to her door. "I'll be there in a sec-"

"Natsu isn't here Levy." After I said it, it felt like time stopped.

Levy froze in her steps and stared at me through the lacrima "Lu-chan now isn't the time to joke." When I didn't reply her brows furrowed further "Where is he? Lucy where is Natsu?"

"He went out to buy me ice cream! I don't know where he went..." Oh god what's wrong. I'm scared. I looked up at the sky and prayed to whatever is up there, that he's ok.

"This is very bad..." Levy's last words made me shiver to the bone

Makarov's POV:

I was just going through the property damage fines from the council when Levy's face appeared on the lacrima that sits at my desk.

"Master I have really bad news. Happy and Lucy told me about Natsu's symptoms and I'm not completely sure yet, but I know something bad is happening to him." Levy was speaking rapidly and she was completely breathless.

"What do you think is wrong with him, child." I tried to keep my composure but I couldn't bear it if something bad happened to one of my children.

"I think he's contracted some kind of magic disease. Worst case scenario, he dies..." Tears were forming in her eyes and she looked so small and helpless.

"Where is he? I'll help out as much as I can, child, you don't need to worry." What else should I say in my situation. One of my children could die.

"That's why I'm calling you, Master, we can't find him."

Erza's POV:

I haven't been able to stop thinking about Natsu all day. What's wrong with him? He seemed fine when I went and checked on him, so what had Happy in such a pickle. The Master called everyone's attention to him as he stood on top the second floor balcony.

"Listen up, Levy has just called me on my lacrima and has told me that Natsu has gone missing. She is with Lucy and Happy and." He stopped and took a deep breath in "They believe he has a magic disease and that his life is in danger."

Everyone in the guild hall erupted into noise and shouts could be heard of 'Natsu wouldn't let a disease pull him down' and 'His life is in danger?' here and there.

"Master, I checked on Natsu this morning and he seemed fine." I spoke up in front of everyone and the noise died down considerately.

"I don't know all of the details but Levy said he could collapse at any time." Master was cut off again by all of the noise in the guild hall. I turned to Mirajane and she looked back at me, worry clear on her face.

"Poor Natsu, I really hope that he's ok." She directed her gaze to the floor and clasped her hands together in a silent prayer.

"That's why I am ordering every member of Fairy Tail on a search for Natsu. As soon as anyone finds him contact me on my lacrima, and bring him to the guild hall straight away." Master isn't messing around. I push my chair back and stand up.

"I suggest splitting into groups of two and searching, that way no one will pass over him if he has passed out. Plus its safer as night is nearly here." I say to the guild hall. In return I get a crowd of nodding heads.

"Ok, its settled." Makarov spoke "Let's go and find Natsu!"

Gray's POV:

Wow, Flame brain went and got himself lost... at least that's what I'm telling myself. I really hope that Natsu isn't in any big trouble. I was partnered with Erza to go looking for him and I can tell she feels anxious. Not only is she like Natsu's older sister but I can tell she blames herself for not acting on her instinct when she saw him earlier. I feel like I should speak to her...

"Erza, you don't have to blame yourself for this. You couldn't have known what was wrong with him at the time and I doubt he knew himself. So don't beat yourself up over it." I spoke to her in my calmest voice, trying to comfort her.

She sighed "I know. I know I probably couldn't have prevented this 'disease' but if I had persevered with him earlier he wouldn't be missing right now." She sighed and looked at the sunset from where we were standing. I was about to speak when-

"the sunset is pretty." She murmured to herself "Sunset." She mumbled again "night. Night. NIGHT!" a frightened look crossed her features "We need to call Master. NOW!" she was looking left and right extremely quickly.

"Erza slow down. Why do we need to call Master?" I spoke as to stop her shifting around.

"On my way to Natsu's earlier Happy was speaking to me about Natsu's dream and he told me how he was saying 'it wasn't fair' but he also said 'we're coming tonight' Gray the sun is on its last legs. Natsu is in danger!" My eyes widened, as she reached for the lacrima.

Natsu's POV:

Ouch. I was going to get Lucy her ice cream but I ended up going underground instead. How I got there? I don't even know, all I know is that I fell and hit my head down there, and now it feels like a train rammed into me.

I climb out of the sewers one step at a time and burst out into the open air. Wow how long was I out? It's night already, Lucy's probably worried about me. Oh and Happy. Though I don't seem to remember when he left me...

I get distracted walking past a shop window which is lit up by the lamp placed beside me. I stand looking at my reflection. Something's not right here.

"Hello Natsu. Your time's up. Now it's my turn."

After I heard that everything went black.

 **A/N**

 **Ok guys, I know I said I wouldn't post until next weekend but the second chapter was almost done so I thought 'oh well I'll just finish it now'. Thank you to everyone who followed and favorited, I appreciate it so much** **Anyway hopefully I'll have the next chapter done this weekend. Oh and a special thanks to firephonex123. Remember to Review, down below**

 **ArcticDemonWolf**


	3. Chapter 3

_Natsu's POV:_

 _I get distracted walking past a shop window which is lit up by the lamp placed beside me. I stand looking at my reflection. Something's not right here._

" _Hello Natsu. Your time's up. Now it's my turn."_

 _After I heard that everything went black._

 _Lucy's POV:_

I'm scared. I'm genuinely scared. The sun set about an hour ago and no one can find him, Natsu where are you? Just before the sun set an hour ago, the master called me on my lacrima. Apparently something bad was going to happen at night... Oh God. I need to stop thinking about this.

"Hey, Happy, Where can I buy a delicious meal, for a cheap and affordable price?" I ask the furry blue feline, who is currently floating in a trance-like state.

"..." I wait for a reply. "...Aye" He continues to stare ahead, his eyes are still red and puffy from where he's been crying. I frown.

"How about I give you a nice big, delicious fish? Would you like that?" I ask in a hopeful tone. Even in this mood he can't turn down fish... Can he?

He raised his paw to his forehead in a salute. "Aye, sir" His voice lacked the usual enthusiasm, and his slumped posture also showed his mood.

This was going to be one long night...

 _Makarov's POV:_

I keep getting calls left, right and centre. I answer every single one, for the fact it could be someone saying they've found Natsu. But due t this my eyes are beginning to feel heavy.

"I have the whole guild looking. And no one can FIND HIM!" I speak to myself and sigh. It must be my old age finally kicking in. I'm going crazy.

"Makarov..." a raspy voice fills the room. "...Makarov..." The voice continues.

"What? Who's there?" My voice echoes around the room. There's nowhere to hide in here. The only things in my office are my photos, my desk, lacrimas and my mirror.

"Makarov... You should be scared... We have Natsu" The voice says in a threatening way. I recognise that voice! And what did he just say? They have Natsu.

"What do you mean?" No reply "WHERE IS NATSU!" I yell, beginning to get angry. The silence is sickening. If I could just remember that voice...

"...I'm not telling you... Makarov..." What is he on about and why does he keep saying my-

The voice interrupts in a maniacal laughter "...Makarov..." The voice continues. Seriously Why-

Now I know where I recognise that voice. How could I not have realised. For that voice is...

...Mine

 _Erza's POV:_

I can't breathe. Where is he? I've been running in circles, haven't I? I turn around to see Gray running after me. I sit by the fountain I stopped at and sigh loudly. I place my head in my hands.

"It's all my fault..." I say. I know Gray can hear me as I can hear him panting heavily beside me.

"...Don't...say...that..." He says in between breaths.

"Tell me how it isn't." My hands are cold against my face.

"Erza, I've already told you. Besides you can't always be the hero."

"Why?" Why am I hopeless now of all times "Why?" I look up at Gray and I can feel the hot tears fall from my eyes and trickle down my face. I realise I'm smiling. A self-deprecating smile. Why wouldn't I be I've failed...

 _Gray's POV:_

Oh God, She's crying now. Her scarlet hair is sticking to her face as her tears dry, from the wind. Yet she's smiling. I don't know what that's about-

'This is your fault too you know' a voice speaks out of no where.

"What?" I growl an search my surroundings.

"What is it?" Erza look up at me with her big brown orbs.

"Oh nothing, just thought I heard something." She frowned but then put her head back in her hands.

What was that? I'm sure I heard someone... I think it's my sub conscious. In a way I guess I do blame myself for what happened to Natsu. I had noticed something was off with him for the past week. He wasn't really... there. If I had only told someone or confronted him about it.

I sigh and sit next to Erza. If only...

Footsteps could be heard coming from my left so I looked up, so did Erza. Someone was stood in front of us wearing a long green cloak. Erza and I both jumped to our feet and took defensive stances.

"Who are you?" I asked and then "are you behind Natsu's disappearance?" I growl at the figure and they raise their hands.

"It's just me" the figure keeps their hands in the air and Erza gasps...

"Jellal?"

 _Lucy's POV:_

Happy just wasn't cheering up, no matter what I did. He just continued to look... blank. If we don't find Natsu soon Happy is going to completely snap. The moon is casting eerie shadows down the streets and the lampposts aren't helping.

"Natsu..." Happy murmured. I smiled sympathetically at him, not that he would notice. "Natsu..." That poor cat, I bet even Carla wouldn't stand a chance at cheering him up. That's when "NATSU!" Happy yelled and shot off down the street at an incredible speed.

That's when I saw Something slumped against the wall in the shadows of the alley way. Only a hand lay unmoving in the yellow light of the lamppost beside it. As I walked closer I could distinguish a mop of cherry pink hair... That could only belong to one person...

"NATSU!"

 _Makarov's POV:_

I was right I'm losing it. I've even gone as far as having a whole conversation with myself and thinking it was someone else. I laugh nervously when my lacrima lights up with Lucy's face. She's panting heavily.

"We...found...him..." She stopped to catch her breath.

"That's great child, how is he?" My voice is hopeful, I curse myself for letting that slip through my voice.

"He's unresponsive, Master, we found him slumped in an alley... Call Levy and a doctor right away, Happy will be there with him any minute now." Her eyes brimmed with tears as she spoke.

"I will child, don't worry, and hurry back as quickly as you can, OK?" I say in a reassuring tone.

"I will Master, thank you." Her face disappeared from my lacrima and I grabbed it to tell the whole guild to hurry back.

 _Levy's POV:_

Great. That's how my day has been going so far. I really hope Natsu is Ok and I hope we can find him soon so that I can assess him and make sure nothing's wrong.

"Levy?" A vice interrupted my thoughts and I grabbed my lacrima from my bag.

"Yes, Master, What is it?" I spoke to the master's face on my lacrima.

"Lucy and Happy found Natsu." I sigh a deep sigh of relief. "But he was passed out and he is currently unresponsive" His words made the horror flood back into my body. "He will be back here any minute and I want you to assess his condition. I hope to see you in a few minutes." After he spoke his face disappeared from the lacrima.

I stayed still for several moments it was almost as if I was frozen in time. I realised my mouth was gaping so I shut it.

Don't worry Lu-chan,

Happy,

Master,

Everyone,

I'm on my way, and I will save Natsu...

 **A/N**

 **I have so much fun writing these chapters it's unbelievable. Where I get the ideas? I don't even know. I have 165 Views already! I know that doesn't seem like much but it means so much to me, Thank you all who read my story reflections. Remember to check out** **firephonex123** **as they have helped me with this story so much. Please, Please, Please don't forget to review, as I read them all and they are a great help so please review down below. Thanks for reading.**

 **ArcticDemonWolf**


	4. Chapter 4

_Levy's POV:_

 _Don't worry Lu-chan,_

 _Happy,_

 _Master,_

 _Everyone,_

 _I'm on my way, and I will save Natsu..._

 _Lucy's POV:_

All I can do is keep running, running as fast as I can, as if my life depends on it. Even though my life doesn't depend on it... his does.

The raw emotions I just experienced are still fresh in my mind. Like a wound on my chest. It's heavy and scary. It all happened much too fast...

 _Flashback_

 _That's when I saw something slumped against the wall in the shadows of the alley way. Only a hand lay unmoving in the yellow light of the lamppost beside it. As I walked closer I could distinguish a mop of cherry pink hair... That could only belong to one person..._

" _NATSU!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and took off after happy, heading straight to him, to Natsu. Happy was crying and hugging the dragon slayer tightly. I smiled, we'd found him. Everything was going to be fine. Relief floods through my body. When..._

" _N-Natsu..." Happy was looking up at his best friend as he spoke. Disbelief evident in his voice._

" _Happy what's wrong?" I asked as I got closer to the two. That's when I noticed, I couldn't have seen when I was so far away but Natsu was as pale as a sheet and I could barely make out the rise and fall of his chest. My own breathing becomes shallow as I watch him in pain. Levy's words echo in my head. 'It could be a magic disease... if he so much as collapses... he could die'_

 _Is that what's happening? Is Natsu dying? No that cant be right, Natsu is invincible, he wouldn't die just because of a small disease. No he'd stare it down and demand a fight. I refuse to believe the Natsu I know would give up so easily, its just not possible._

 _I kneel down beside him and check his pulse. He's cold. Natsu is never cold. And his pulse... its there, but only just. I hug him close to me in a vague attempt to warm him up._

" _Happy, take him to the guild immediately. I will tell the master over the lacrima. You just... get him there safely" I almost choke on my words as I speak to him._

" _Aye... Lucy" Happy sniffles as he grabs onto Natsu tightly and takes off at an extraordinary speed._

 _In the silence that follows their departure. I cry as silently as possible. No. I'll be strong for Natsu even when he can't. I rub my eyes and whip out my lacrima. Time to call Master..._

 _End of flashback_

That idiot better be ok...

 _Erza's POV:_

"Jellal?" I gasp "What are you doing in magnolia? I thought you were going around taking out dark guilds?" I speak slowly as I stand and blush slightly as I try and regain my posture.

"Well actually, crime sorciere is here on strictly business. We found a lead which links something that's happening here to Zeref. Has there been anything out of the ordinary recently, that you could share?" Jellal continues to speak in his ever-composed voice. Should I tell him about Natsu? Or not? He probably wont need to hear me vent about that right now I'll just let him get on with his investigation.

"You've arrived at the right time Na-" Gray starts but I cut him off before he can continue.

"Nancy's cake parlour have a huge sale on, you should check it out sometime" I need to prove to myself that I can handle my issues on my own, I don't need Jellals help. Gray frowns at me but keeps silent from the side. However Jellal also notices this.

"Erza are you hiding something from me?" Jellal speaks whilst frowning at me. When I don't answer he continues. "Anyway have you seen Natsu, I think he might know something about this?"

"Actually Jellal, Na-" Gray tries to speak quicker this time but I still cut him off.

"Natsu just left for a job in Crocus, he wont be back for a while. I could try and pass on a message if you want?" I smile at him whilst I'm speaking but it's no use he's become suspicious.

"Erza, where is Natsu really?" His tone stays composed, but I still feel like snapping.

"I just told you he went to Crocus on a job with Happy!" I start getting defensive.

"Erza, you trust me don't you?" The next part is hard to pick out but I think I hear him say "However I don't blame you, if you don't..."

"Jellal I'm telling you Natsu is on a job at the moment" It breaks my heart I trust him, of course I do but it's not just my pride on the line. It's also the guilds.

"Fine Erza, I'll be renting a room I at nearby hotel, I'll come to the guild in the morning" He says as he turns and walks away, his cloak billowing in the wind. Something falls out of his pocket and I reach down to get it, but my back slips off of my shoulder and the lacrima rolls out.

"Oh sorry Erza, that was my fault." He picked up the card he had dropped and then we both went for the lacrima when it flickered to life and Master's face appeared.

"Good news everyone, Natsu has been found. Please report back to the guild as soon as possible. That is all" He disappeared as quickly as he had come. A sigh of release escaped my lips, when I remembered my guest.

"Erza, I would like to accompany you to your guild." He stares me straight in the eyes and I nod meekly. Then I explain everything...

 _Makarov's POV:_

Ok so Happy arrived with Natsu and he didn't look good. He didn't look good at all. His pale face and cold skin flashes in my mind. It all happened so quickly...

 _Flashback_

 _My office doors were slammed open and something flew in. Happy and Natsu._

" _Master, Master you've got to help him... You've got to help Natsu..." Happy's blubbering, which is making it hard for me to understand what he's saying, but I get what he means all the more._

" _take him to the infirmary immediately, Levy will be here..." And with that he's gone as fast as he arrived "soon..." I sigh, as long as Natsu is in the infirmary, now..._

 _End of flashback_

That happened a few minutes ago and still the only people I've told about the situation, are Erza and Levy, but at this rate it's going to take me ages to tell everyone... If only there was a way to tell everyone at once, then I could go and help Levy with Natsu, that is when she finally arrives. In her defence she was on the other side of town...

"You... You won't be able to save Natsu... Erza's next..." The voice from earlier speaks again. I refuse to talk to myself though it's ridiculous, so I ignore it.

"Do you need some help-" a voice starts.

"Can you just shut up!" I whip around to face a guy with black hair and big lips... "Oh, Warren I thought you were someone else... sorry" I apologise as he had looked shocked. That's when a short bluenette popped out from behind him "Oh Levy, you're here, Natsu is in the infirmary, I'll come down once I've told everyone about the situation".

She nodded, tears evident in her eyes, and dashed to the infirmary as quickly as possible. I sighed at least she was here now. Then I turned to Warren.

"What are you doing, just standing there, Warren. Go help her or something, I'm busy" I feel bad for being so harsh but I need to concentrate on what I'm doing.

"But, Master-" he starts but I stop him.

"No buts, I need to do this." It breaks my heart but it needs to be done. He turns around and mumbles to himself...

"I thought you wanted to use my telepathy to tell everyone but maybe not..." He was about to open the door when...

"Wait!" He stops and turns around to face me "Maybe you can help me after all..."

 _Happy's POV:_

I don't think I've stopped crying all day. But how could I not? Natsu is hurt. He's currently lying in a white bed in the infirmary, unmoving other than the shallow rise and fall of his chest. He better be ok, or I'll... I'll...

I start crying all over again, making the sheets Natsu is under, get soaking wet. He might get sick because of that! I strip the sheets and put new ones on his bed. He shows no signs of waking up...

The infirmary doors slam open and Levy steps inside. "LEVY!" I yell at her and crush her in a hug "you're here to save Natsu, right?" the tears are flowing freely down my face as I speak.

"Yes, I'm going to save Natsu, don't you worry Happy. Now you sit down whilst I assess him" As she speaks I see a single tear escape her eyes and I know she's as sad about all of this as much as me.

"Thank you Levy" I whisper as I pull away from the hug and sit By Natsu's side as she begins the assessment.

 _?'s POV:_

I can't feel anything. I can't see anything. I crack open one of my eyes and the light floods into my eyes, blinding me.

I almost hiss but my throat is tight and won't allow it, What's going on? I hear people speaking off to my side and someone yells what sounds like a name...

Then I smirk. I remember where I am now...

 _Natsu's POV:_

It's dark and cold. I can hear a slow and steady dripping in the distance. I open my eyes, why can't I see anything? Where's my family? Then it dawns on me...

Where am I?

 **A/N**

 **Sorry I've been forgetting a very important part of this fanfiction...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or anything to do with Fairy Tail. I only own the plot.**

 **Ok now that that's over with. 301 views! Thank you sooo much guys. And thank you to those guys who reviewed, I felt so happy when I read the comments. So please guys make this small anime freak happy by reviewing! Anyway until chapter 5 comes out, see you next time.**

 **ArcticDemonWolf**


	5. Chapter 5

_Natsu's POV:_

 _It's dark and cold. I can hear a slow and steady dripping in the distance. I open my eyes, why can't I see anything? Where's my family? Then it dawns on me..._

 _Where am I?_

Natsu's POV:

Am I underground? That would explain the dripping. And why its so dark... If I passed out again, then surely by now its the middle of the night... Erza's gonna kill me not to mention Lucy, who I left earlier.

I light my hand on fire so that I can see, but even with my hand illuminated I can still only see a few feet ahead of me. I make the flame stronger in hope that I will be able to see better. Wow, wherever I am it's really big, I still can't see any of the walls, or a roof.

A breeze flows past me. I shiver. and its cold here. Wait, I recognise that smell... it's so familiar, yet really strange. A longing for my family fills my body and I walk ahead, maybe I'll walk into a wall or find a way out of here.

I'm not focusing and my leg brushes past something. I hold my hand out in front of me to see... a wooden table and it's long like the ones in the guild except this one look warped and old... I look around to see more tables exactly the same as the first one I saw.

I start to feel uneasy, this place is reminding me of the guild too much, but in a disturbing way... It's like a nightmarish version. I begin to pick up my pace as I'm walking. My foot stands on something soft and fabric-like. I bend down and pick it up being careful not to set it on fire.

The knot that had been forming in my stomach twisted violently as I realised what I was holding. It was tattered and hard to see what it was as it was so dirty, but I could never forget the symbol on the fabric. For it was...

The Fairy Tail insignia...

 _Lucy's POV:_

How long have I been running now? It feels like forever. How much further until I'm at the guild? I continue running as fast as I possibly can, each ragged breath sending a network of pains up my chest. I can barely breathe, when-

"Hello? Hello? Can anyone hear me?" Master's voice fills my head knocking away any of the insignificant thoughts that were swirling around in my head. "Natsu is currently in the infirmary with Levy, you can all come home now. That is all." That short message was exactly what I needed. With newfound strength I power on through the darkness that threatens to swallow me at any given moment.

Please be okay... Natsu.

 _Erza's POV:_

After I finished telling Jellal everything that had happened, we all stood in silence. Then I realised Gray hadn't said anything in a while, and he was walking quite far ahead "Gray-"

"Can you just shut up already!" Gray snapped. I looked at him wide-eyed and so did Jellal. Gray turned around and when his eyes locked onto my surprised ones his face couldn't mask his evident shock. He clutched his head with both hands "I'm sorry Erza, I don't know what came over me." I continued to stand there, unmoving, but Jellal took the initiative.

"It's fine, Gray. You're all a little on edge at the moment, why don't you walk on ahead, try to clear your head." It only happened for a second but I could tell that Gray was surprised by Jellal's words. But as soon as it had appeared it was gone.

"Sure... I'll go on ahead." Gray turned around and began to pick up his pace. Jellal began to walk as well, but I stayed rooted to the ground.

"Erza, are you coming?" Jellal didn't turn to look at me, I stayed where I was stood. He stopped. "Erza?"

"Look at me" I state calmly. He turned slowly. "I told you what I knew. So now you need to tell me what you know." When I didn't receive an answer I continued "Something bad is happening isn't it? Do you not trust me? MY GUILD IS IN DANGER ISNT IT!" My anger dissipated as quickly as it had appeared "please, Jellal-" my sentence was cut off as a sob erupted from my throat.

"Erza..." Jellal spoke with... sympathy? He walked closer to me and held me in a tight embrace "Erza... I'll tell you what I know..."

 _Levy's POV:_

I look over the almost lifeless body of Natsu that lies in front of me as I begin my assessment. I've got to work quickly if it is actually a magic disease, because they are deadly, and I promised happy I would save Natsu.

I firstly look for any physical abnormalities, other than his rather pale complexion, he hasn't got any... wait what's that under his shirt? I take it off to find a pinprick on the left side of his abdomen. Peculiar, however a pinprick that size couldn't have caused him any harm, unless there was magic involved.

As I am analysing the pinprick, I hear Happy gasp beside me. I had forgotten he was there, so when he gasped I jumped out of my skin. I turn to him when I see him looking at Natsu with tears in his eyes. I turn to Natsu and gasp.

"Natsu!" Happy yells, unable to hold it in any longer.

"Happy try to be a bit quieter he is probably quite disoriented right now" I scold the exceed, who doesn't seem to hear me.

I turn back to Natsu, as I watch his eyes open and squint in the light. Happy continues to say Natsu's name as he cuddles him. I smile as he tries to comfort his best friend. But then it happened. It happened so fast I almost thought it was my imagination. But I'm sure of it. Natsu just smirked... evilly.

 _Lucy's POV:_

God. I cant keep on running like this forever. Maybe I should have summoned a spirit to help me get there quicker. But there's no time to regret that now I'm almost there. Wait... I see it! The guild hall, I see it! Natsu I'm coming!

I pick up the pace. Just a bit faster. Please I can do it! I run through the barren streets of magnolia with my desire to see Natsu driving me on. I run past the gate with the words Fairy Tail scrawled across it. Just a bit further.

Pains wrack my chest now, I can hardly breathe. Every single breath has my whole body wishing it could collapse, but all of my pains seem to disappear as my hand clamps around the cool metal handle of the guild doors, and with one final effort I pull the heavy wooden doors open to let myself in and...

"-it has been confirmed that Natsu does not have a magic disease as suspected." Master's words fill my whole body with relief and with the satisfaction of knowing Natsu is okay, the guild hall begins to black out and I hit the floor...

 **Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or any of the characters. They belong solely to Hiro Mashima. I only own this story's plot.**

 **I am so sorry it took me so long to update guys! I was struggling for ideas for the story and I was thinking about dropping it altogether, but well I decided to give it another chance. And please I cannot stress how much your reviews mean to me so please, even if you don't have a fanfiction account** _ **please review**_ **I will be answering any questions you may ask in my story, so please review. And if it does take me a while to update I apologise but I've been getting really bad writers block, any ideas would be appreciated! That's all for now.**

 **ArcticDemonWolf**


End file.
